


Interlude: ash

by zimriya



Series: The last flame of my life (a Homin ABO AU) [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, alpha changmin, omega yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya
Summary: 7-Eleven has an entire section devoted to heat and heat season, and Changmin thinks,The world is a good world, and then wants to beat his head against the nearest possible thing. Canon AU.Changmin’s POV of chapter six ofMy heart has changed after meeting you.





	Interlude: ash

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter six of **[My heart has changed after meeting you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546152/chapters/31079514)**. The incredibly necessary Changmin POV of the purchase of the one and only Kyungtae. Spoilers apply. You’re all welcome. 
> 
> Betaed by Kinah and Hexmen, as always. We all love Kyungtae, the most valued player.
> 
>  
> 
> [PRIMER](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/aboau)

**Interlude: Ash**

\--

7-Eleven has an entire section devoted to heat and heat season, and Changmin thinks, _The world is a good world_ , and then wants to beat his head against the nearest possible thing.

The nearest possible thing is a knotting dildo.

It might be motorized.

Changmin wants to die.

He takes a deep breath and is immediately thankful that the store is deserted and that it doesn’t smell like Yunho.

Changmin’s pretty sure if he had to stay in the dorm for any longer he would actually die, because there may be ways to block out the sounds with music, but there really is no way to block out the smells, and boy.

There were smells.

Changmin’s never been one to score particularly high on Jacobson’s tests, but Jacobson’s tests didn’t involve being trapped in an enclosed space with the man you’d quite like to sleep with on most days, smelling like a biological dream come true. Changmin wouldn’t put it past himself not to be able to determine where exactly in the heat cycle Yunho was; if he was willing to think about it more than in a ‘my life is over and we are both going to die in the apartment JYJ left us in’ sort of way, he probably actually could access that information.

And it would be useful at present, because at present, Changmin is alone in a 7-Eleven with what looks like a high school student doing homework to keep awake, and trying to figure out what would work best for a first heat.

At least. He’s pretty sure this is Yunho’s first heat. “Shit,” Changmin says to himself. He can’t very well _ask_.

He turns his attention back to the row of dildos. He really has no idea where to start. He looks down at his hands. His phone seems to stare back at him accusingly.

 _Kyu-yah_ , he types out. _Don’t laugh at me_.

He gets back an immediate string of kieuks in response.

 _Rude_ , Changmin replies. _Look. Have you ever bought a sex toy before?_

There’s a small pause. Then, Kyuhyun sends him back far too much information, and Changmin wants to wash his brain.

 _What, like, things to put your cock in? Cause like, Chwang. I know you’re not a virgin, and I know you’re not opposed to going out to get the real thing and the real thing is, you know, real_.

 _Not to put my dick in you asshole,_ Changmin replies, feeling a headache coming on. _Things to put up my--_ He pauses, cursing, because his thumb’s gotten twitchy and he’s already sent that-- _Fuck_. _I mean Yunho-hyung’s_ \-- And he’s sent that one too and now he’s starting to feel well and truly hot under the collar-- _Shit shit shit_ \-- _I mean never mind_.

There. That’s safe.

Kyuhyun takes a few moments to respond. _Is this about Yunho-hyung’s heat?_

Changmin takes a very long and low breath.

The door to the store rings with an entrance, and Changmin turns to look in a way that he hopes is surreptitious, but probably just looks guilty.

It’s a woman with bags under her eyes and a harried expression, and she rushes straight past Changmin to the heat section, darts a single glance across the array of items, and selects a knotting dildo without even blinking.

Changmin rather feels like the shower curtain’s been pulled back on him.

He turns back down to his phone. _Yunho-hyung’s in heat?_

It’s Minho, and Changmin is honestly glad he’s talking to the two of them without jondaenmal and his annoying insistence on calling Changmin ‘oppa.’

 _Oppa_ , Minho adds, like clockwork.

Changmin tightens his grip on his phone. _Yes_ , he replies tersely. _And I have been trapped in the dorm with him for nearly twenty-four fucking hours so watch yourself, Dongsaeng_.

 _Ooooh someone’s mean_ , Kyuhyun says.

 _Sorry, Oppa_ , Minho replies.

 _I’m going to kill you both and call it rut rage_ , Changmin retorts.

His friends seem unfazed. _So, you’re buying him a sex toy, then_ , Kyuhyun clarifies. _Well. I’m afraid I’m not going to be much help._

Changmin does not want Kyuhyun to continue to unpack that. _But you have been with omegas_ , he says.

 _Not men_ , Kyuhyun replies immediately. _Although, I guess it’s not that different_.

Changmin wants to reach through the phone and drag Kyuhyun into the 7-Eleven so that he can beat _his_ head against the motorized knotting dildo. _It is very different_ \-- he starts to type.

 _Kyu-hyung_ , Minho has typed. _Are you sure you’re not a virgin?_

Changmin barks out startled laughter despite himself, and then glances around the store again to see who’s noticed him. The woman from before has moved on from the heat section and instead appears to be buying an excessive amount of water and also fatty, easy foods. When she catches Changmin looking her nostrils flare, and Changmin thinks frantically of how cloying Yunho’s scent had been in the apartment and wants to snarl at her.

He settles for staring pointedly back down at his phone and hunching his shoulders a little. He shouldn’t be recognizable wearing sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt and a facemask, but he also would like to _not_ be in the papers again, this time for buying heat supplies. Minho’s pretty established as SHINee’s most alpha alpha (despite that being quite the opposite, as anyone who knew him would be able to say), so at least nobody could mistakenly say Changmin was buying them for _him_ , but. The papers could still say Changmin was buying them for Changmin, or horribly, Yunho, and Changmin would rather not put their careers even more on the line.

 _Look, if either of you haven’t got recommendations, you can just fuck off_ , Changmin sends finally. _Fuckers_.

_No, I have recommendations. Are you at the store by your dorm? I’m omw._

Changmin looks down at Kyuhyun’s message with growing horror.

 _Minho-yah_ , he types.

 _Give me five,_ Minho says instantly, because he’s a good friend. _Taeminnie had his heat last year and I unfortunately will never forget Kibumie’s lectures._

Changmin finally feels the muscles in his shoulders start to relax.

 _Also, I know you and I know Kyu-hyung_.

Changmin’s shoulders start to raise again.

 _You’re going to make some offhand comment about not wanting it to be bigger than your dick and Kyu-hyung is going to enable that bullshit and buy you something gigantic_.

Changmin takes it back. Minho is the worst.

He put his phone down and turns his attention back to the selection of dildos. It feels rather like going to his death. Maybe he should start over by the suppressants? Should he get Yunho suppressants? Should he get Yunho more scent blockers--how long is a heat supposed to even fucking _last_ \-- Changmin picks up the first ‘so it’s your first heat’ book he can find, and very helpfully finds out they shouldn’t last for more than three days once a year.

“Well, shit,” Changmin says, doing the math. He’s got drama filming on Jeju Island tomorrow so he can be out of the dorm and far from the scene of the crime for at least a solid eighteen hours, but after that, they’re both pretty much trapped in the dorm with nothing to do.

Well.

Yunho has something to do. Or will. If Changmin can get his head out of his ass and actually purchase him something. To do. To stick up his own _ass_.

Changmin debates leaving the store and throwing himself into the Han river.

Instead, he stands there for what feels like hours reading the book. It’s enlightening. Changmin learns all sorts of helpful things like his very presence could possibly be fucking Yunho up and that the thing he’s here to buy really is the be all and end all if you don’t have access to an alpha.

Technically Yunho has access to Changmin, but Changmin’s not going to think about that, because he’d like to not die in a 7-Eleven.

“Are we buying books instead?” says Kyuhyun, directly behind Changmin and nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Cho Kyuhyun!” Changmin hiss-shrieks. He still has the foresight not to go around shouting Kyuhyun’s celebrity name, even though the girl at the cash register hasn’t so much as looked up from her homework.

“Yunho-hyung cannot put a book up his ass, Chwang,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin sets the literature down as if burned. “Please shut up,” he says.

“I think that one.” Kyuhyun points at the largest dildo in the store.

Changmin grabs him frantically by the hand. “Don’t _point at it_!”

Kyuhyun keeps trying to point, and even goes so far as to reach for it. “Wow, it’s heavier than I thought--”

“I’m leaving--you’re the worst,” Changmin says, ready to strangle his friend.

Kyuhyun turns very serious very suddenly. “So you’re not going to help Yunho-hyung?” he says.

Changmin stares at him with a pinched, awful expression for all of five seconds, and then, unfortunately, palms the oversized dildo. “You’re an asshole, Cho.”

“Yes, but I’m an asshole here to help you with Yunho-hyung’s asshole,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin hates whoever invented puns and word play with all of his twenty-three years. He turns his attention down to the monstrosity he’s now holding in his hand. “This… seems excessive.”

Kyuhyun shrugs. “Bigger is better, right?”

Changmin blinks at him, and down at the dildo. “I guess…” He puts the thing back on the shelf, and then has a horrific thought.

Fuck Choi Minho.

“Kyu,” he says.

Kyuhyun blinks back at him.

“How much do you love me?”

Kyuhyun keeps blinking at him. “I’m not going to test it--”

“No, gosh!” Changmin shrieks, still somehow managing to keep to a whisper. “I just mean.” He glances down at his dick, which tragically, still seems a little hard. “I kind of want.” Changmin doesn’t know how to phrase this. He keeps staring down at his dick like that’ll clue Kyuhyun in.

Kyuhyun follows Changmin’s gaze and hums. “Ahh,” he says. “You want one that’s smaller than you.”

Changmin would like the world to swallow him whole. “ _Yes_ ,” his mouth says without his consent.

Kyuhyun just nods. “Makes sense. I totally knew you had a thing for Yunho-hyung, by the way. Remind me to get Heechul-hyung to pay me.”

“You are absolutely not going to tell Heechul-hyung about this,” Changmin hisses. Nobody can know this is what his life has come to. If he and Yunho don’t ever get back on their feet post end of TVXQ, he wants to be able to fade into obscurity without the entirety of SM Entertainment remembering him as the one who had to buy his bandmate a knotting dildo.

“Sure.” Kyuhyun is absolutely going to tell every single one of his hyungs about this. “Anyway, that one is definitely bigger than you, so it’s out.” His friend cocks his head back towards the largest dildo in the store.

Changmin inclines his head. “It’s bigger than you too, asshole,” he says.

Kyuhyun shrugs.

“It is,” Changmin snaps. He wants to fucking prove his point, even if that would get the two of them arrested for indecency, and wow does he hate what Yunho’s heat has done to him.

“You’re thinking about Yunho-hyung again aren’t you?” asks Kyuhyun.

“I’m thinking about your tiny dick, actually,” Changmin says.

“Nah,” says Kyuhyun. “You’re not in love with my dick--and you were making a face fit for pornography--”

“Do you want to be locked in a house with the love of your life smelling like a walking sex dream for ninety-six hours and have me show up and torment you verbally?” Changmin snaps immediately.

Kyuhyun’s expression changes. “Love of your life? Chwang--”

“Look, shut up and stand watch while I go in there--” Changmin jabs a finger helpfully at the men’s bathroom, and prays the girl at the register won’t recognize him when he goes to get the key. “--and figure out what we’re working with down here.” He gestures down at his still half-hard dick to further prove his point, and then goes to do just that.

Kyuhyun is still standing next to the heat section when Changmin emerges several minutes later, having fake peed and really measured, and very red in the face.

“Did you jerk off?” Kyuhyun says the moment Changmin gets within whispering range.

“I’m going to murder you,” Changmin says with as much dignity as he can manage. He points loosely at several options, one of which is sparkly and cartoon colored purple. “Those work.”

Kyuhyun mulls that over. He picks up the big one _again_ and thrusts it at Changmin. “Don’t sell yourself short,” he says.

“How fucking dare you,” Changmin says, taking the dildo because he’s not about to drop it on the 7-Eleven floor and then put it back on the shelf for some poor unsuspecting person to take home and _shove up their ass_ \--and then, thinking about that, makes a note to figure out how to best clean a dildo.

The store bell dings once more, and Minho arrives with his manager, who takes one look at Changmin and Kyuhyun, and sighs.

Minho takes one look at the two of them, and frowns. “No,” he says.

“No?” Kyuhyun says.

“No?” Changmin repeats and goes to redisplay the dildo a little desperately. “Minho-yah.”

“That is absolutely _not_ what you want for a first heat,” Minho says.

Changmin is simultaneously relieved and horrified at that information. “Minho-yah,” he says again.

“Unless you would like to break Yunho-hyung--”

“Only consensually,” says Changmin, very miserably, and very much before he can stop himself. “And only a little bit,” he finishes, because his mother didn’t teach him to do things half and half. Only, now that he’s thought about his mother, he’s thinking about his father, and about the fact that while on good days Changmin would like to pretend his parents are asexual beings, the existence of himself and his sisters essentially prove otherwise. And moreover, the existence of his _sisters_ speak to the fact that of all people, Changmin’s father would probably be most equipped to help Changmin with the problem at home.

The problem being Yunho, who is the love of his life, and very much in fucking heat.

Changmin swallows desperately a few times. He cannot call home to question his father about heat cycles.

He is seriously considering calling home to question his father about heat cycles.

“Changmin-hyung,” Minho says, snapping his fingers rather helpfully in front of Changmin’s eyes. “Are you even listening?”

“I only want to break Yunho-hyung a little bit,” Changmin blurts immediately, still brandishing the monster dildo, and giving it an automatic shake.

He regrets the movement almost instantly after, but the damage has been done. Kyuhyun starts laughing hysterically, Minho’s cheeks color slightly and he smirks, and Minho’s manager heaves a long drawn out sigh and pull out a phone to no doubt message Changmin’s managers.

“Right.” Minho sounds like he’d very much like to be joining Kyuhyun in hysterics. “Well, that’s not the one you want to buy him, then.”

Changmin sets the monster dildo back down on the display shelf like he’s been burned. “Shut up.”

“You only want to break Yunho-hyung a little,” chortles Kyuhyun.

Changmin considers shoving him into the dildo shelves, grabbing Minho, and leaving.

Then his stomach twists, his palms itch, and the part of him that wanted him to take Yunho against the nearest hard surface practically rumbles at the thought of returning empty handed. Yunho had come to Changmin seeking help--had outright asked for it. Sure, Changmin wanted to die for most of the moment, standing shell-shocked in the kitchen trying not to stare too hard at Yunho’s glorious, glorious chest, but he was damn well going to follow through.

And Yunho had said he was empty, and this was the only thing Changmin could do that wouldn’t end with either of them filled with regret and left without a career.

Not that they’ve got much of one at the moment.

“Yah.” Kyuhyun seems to have stopped giggling to himself and instead is waving a hand in front of Changmin. “Are you in rut or something?”

That’s enough to snap Changmin out of it. “No,” he mutters. “I’m on pills.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes are narrowed. “Sure,” he says.

“I am,” Changmin says. “Manager-hyung made me the moment we picked Yunho-hyung up from your place--”

Kyuhyun’s mouthing that back at him, vaguely taken aback, but Changmin ignores him, because if he parses the fact that his dearest friend is mouthing something like, ‘ _So that’s what that wonderful smell was_ ’ he might actually murder said dearest friend.

“Right.” Kyuhyun is clearly dubious. “Well, then are you drunk?”

“Yunho-hyung is in heat,” Changmin snarls in an undertone through gritted teeth. “You try being trapped with him.”

Kyuhyun opens his mouth.

Minho ignores the both of them and picks up one of the medium sized dildos.

“I take that back,” says Changmin. “Don’t you dare--”

“Let me just text Yunho-hyung and invite myself over--”

“Don’t you _dare_ \--”

“It would be easier if I just did this on my own,” determines Minho. Clearly he’s been around the both of them long enough that all the fighting doesn’t bother him. “Changmin-hyung. Kyuhyun-hyung. I’ll meet you outside?”

Changmin blinks. “But don’t you need me--”

Minho looks up from where he’d been examining the dildo in his hand and raises an eyebrow.

“Chwang’s bigger than those,” puts in Kyuhyun, helpfully pointing.

“Told you,” says Minho.

“Right, well, I am bigger than those,” says Changmin, and grabs Kyuhyun by the hand, ducks his head, and hauls ass back out of the 7-Eleven.

The two of them end up loitering in front of the place anyway, trying and failing to look inconspicuous, and keeping a running bet on whether or not Minho is going to get flack for buying a dildo in the middle of the night in heat season.

“We should go back inside,” decides Changmin. “This was a stupid idea. Someone is going to notice us.”

“Nobody is going to notice us,” says Kyuhyun, entirely unconcerned. He’s been in a group chat with the entirety of Super Junior most of their stint outside the store. Changmin had been trying to wrestle his phone from him before he could air _all_ the dirty details--Heechul-hyung started dressing Changmin down by proxy for not informing him that he and Yunho--sorry, Yurobbong--had safely gotten home after leaving his dorm, which derailed most of the questions and immediately mockery, but Changmin knows Suju and most of all he knows _Kyuhyun_.

“Somebody could,” insists Changmin.

“Nobody is going to,” repeats Kyuhyun. “Just stop smelling concerned and act casual.”

Changmin grinds his teeth. “I am a world-famous idol,” he says. “I am currently standing outside of a 7-Eleven with my friend, a slightly less world-famous idol, while our other friend, a slightly less world-famous idol is _inside_ the 7-Eleven _purchasing a dildo_ \--”

“Yeah, that’s totally bound to get someone to notice us,” interrupts Kyuhyun, and shoves a hand over Changmin’s mouth.

Changmin has a very immediate desire to suck on the man’s fingers.

He makes a face, horrified.

Kyuhyun pauses, taken aback, and then pops his head overtop his phone to stare at Changmin.

Changmin doesn’t suck on his friend’s fingers.

Kyuhyun very slowly pulls his hand back.

They both pointedly do not look at Changmin’s dick.

“I got it,” says Minho, arriving back out of the store with a bag in hand, and his manager standing behind him looking aggrieved.

“I bought it,” the man clarifies, sighing.

“We used your card,” Minho adds, giving the thing a flick in Changmin’s direction.

Changmin’s mouth opens.

“You were very distracted by the fact that Yunho-hyung was in heat,” his dongsaeng explains. “I almost felt bad pickpocketing you.”

“Minho-yah,” Changmin says.

“Hey, he’s your bandmate,” Minho says, raising both hands.

He hands Changmin back his credit card without pause, though.

“Hyungdeul would kill me if I showed up with a dildo on the company expenses.”

Kyuhyun drops his phone into a pocket at last and nods. “Minho’s right,” he says. “You need to be a nicer hyung, Chwang.”

Changmin stares at the night sky and actually manages to count to ten this time. “The both of you are awful,” he says.

“But awful enough to help you buy a knotting dildo,” puts in Minho, and cackles when Changmin goes to tickle him.

\--

The dildo is sparkly, purple, and totally probably smaller than Changmin. Minho’s drawn a smiley face on the receipt and what Changmin wagers is some sort of terrible attempt to draw that horrific American cartoon dinosaur and possibly a Teletubby, but Changmin is more than a little concerned by the aforementioned _sparkles_ and it being _purple_.

And great--his brain is doing that emphasizing thing again.

“What the fuck?” says Changmin.

The dildo, typically, remains silent. The thing is fucking _sparkling_ at Changmin. It’s fucking _taunting_ him.

“Fuck,” Changmin says. He’s jealous of a piece of _plastic_. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ \--”

He dunks the entire thing into his freshly boiled pot of water, trying not to feel irrationally _glad_ that he gets to doom the thing to a boiling, cleansing bath.

It’s not about jealousy or heat-induced personification or even the fact that his dick’s been hard the moment he walked into the apartment he actually wants to drop through and check if the thing really _is_ smaller.

It’s about _hygiene_.

Hygiene is fucking _important_.

Yunho is standing in the doorway watching him with laser focus and his cock fucking tenting out the front of his sweatpants, but Changmin isn’t bothered by any of that. He’s at peace with that. He stares down at his bubbling dildo soup, and is perfectly, contentedly fine. Even though Yunho hasn’t got a shirt on. And his chest is all flushed and sweaty. And the smell of him is enough to make Changmin dizzy.

None of that matters.

Changmin has reached nirvana.

On the stove, the dildo boils.

When he deems the thing cleaned enough, he pulls it out with the oven mitt his mother oh so helpfully mailed him the moment he let slip he’d probably end up doing all the cooking now that their asshole ex-bandmates weren’t in the picture, and gives it a rather pointless shake.

Then he stands in the kitchen holding it waiting for it to go down to a temperature probably more suited to going up Yunho’s ass.

He’s fine with that thought too.

That thought is completely and totally fine.           

Perfect, even.

Changmin is _fine_.

The dildo cools.

Changmin pivots, breathes through his nose, and walks himself up to Yunho. “Hyung.” If he looks him in the eye, he’s going to lose his mind, but if he looks anywhere else, he’s going to _lose his mind_ , since Yunho is topless and sweating and blushing all fucking over and his _cock_ is _tenting_ the front of his _sweatpants_ and Changmin’s brain cannot stop _emphasizing_ random words because of how _horrifying_ and _arousing_ that entire picture is. “Here.” He holds out his oven mitt covered hand and the dildo.

Yunho stares down at it like a man possessed.

Changmin caves and breathes a little and immediately regrets it.

Yunho’s mouth parts.

Changmin starts counting to ten in his head.

“Why would I have this when I could have you?” says Yunho.

“Oh my God,” blurts Changmin.

“Oh my God,” agrees Yunho. He takes the dildo.

Changmin stares at him holding the dildo and wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Hygiene is important, Yunho-hyung,” he says. His voice is raspy and wild with desire and something almost animalistic. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Changminnie,” Yunho says, seemingly automatically.

Changmin’s traitorous cock twitches in response.

Changmin’s traitorous throat whines.

“You’re welcome,” he says finally. “I’m glad you like it.”

There’s a beat.

Yunho’s cheeks go perfectly, terribly pink.

Changmin should probably just leave the apartment. “I’m gonna… go,” he says, pointing somewhat uselessly towards their bedrooms, and shuffling off in that direction without touching Yunho. He’s not sure how he gets by the other man, not sure how he’s managed to keep from aggressively scenting him, but it’s not until he’s safely back behind his closed door that he realizes he’s still got the oven mitt on.

And, well.

Maybe it’ll work as a deterrent and save Changmin all the chafing.

He’d hate to show up to filming tomorrow having broken his dick.

Changmin caves two days later and calls Donghae-hyung, who shows up to the apartment looking hassled, annoyed, and blessedly in charge.

“You’re lucky I know you’re only this much of an idiot because you’re in love with him,” the older omega says, not even looking at Changmin, and instead, very gently trying to pry Yunho’s grip off of his new purple friend. “He could have ended up in the hospital,” Donghae-hyung continues. “You’re both idiots.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Changmin says, ignoring that. “He won’t let anyone touch it--look--” he reaches out to take the dildo by the base, and Yunho goes from listlessly resting in Changmin’s bed to snarling in three seconds flat.

“Don’t you fucking dare--if you’re going to be an absolute fuckhead and give me this cheap silicone knockoff the last you can fucking do is let me keep it you fucking _fuckhead_ \--”

Changmin retreats with about zero dignity and whines. “You see?” he tells Donghae-hyung miserably.

Donghae-hyung stares between the two of them and sighs. “Idiots,” he says again, lifting Yunho under both arms and hoisting until the other man is standing. “Don’t fucking look for us--”

“But I--” says Changmin, because the monster in his chest is _furious_.

Donghae glares at him.

“Right, that makes sense.” Changmin tamps down on his instincts with iron clad will and annoyance. Changmin isn’t Yunho’s. And even if he was, he wouldn’t be allowed to deny him this. Although if Changmin was Yunho’s, this would never have happened in the first place, because Yunho’s heat would have broken the first night after Changmin got to _fuck_ him--

And that’s Changmin’s cue to back the fuck out of there and go hide in the bathroom until Donghae-hyung has finished secreting Yunho away from the dorm and Changmin’s pheromones so that he can actually start to be a normal functioning person.

The door slams.

Changmin listens to them leave, breathes deeply a few times, and goes to investigate how to deep clean the entire apartment.

He doesn’t text Donghae-hyung asking where Yunho is at all.

When Yunho comes home the next day smelling like a shower and insisting that they pretend nothing ever happened, Changmin goes along with that. Because it’s just the two of them, now, in this together, and against the world. It wouldn’t do to make things awkward.

(The dildo’s name is fucking Kyungtae. Changmin definitely doesn’t want to get rid of it.)

\--

end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here via **My heart has changed after meeting you** \--[here's chapter seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546152/chapters/32148411)!
> 
> I love Kyuline. Forgot how much I enjoy writing them haha.
> 
> Comments, kudos, retweets/reblogs are the best!
> 
> [Tumblr masterpost](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/post/173685809310/interlude-ash-author-zimriya-pairing) || [Twitter masterpost](https://twitter.com/zimriya/status/993641189206315009)


End file.
